The present invention relates to a circuit arrangement for an impact fuze for barrel weapon ammunition. More particularly, the present invention is directed to an impact fuze for such ammunition which has been provided with a circuit arrangement for avoiding the actuation of a detonation when the impact fuze impinges on rain drops.
Such impact fuzes are often used to fight flying targets but can also be employed against ground and water target objects. The impact fuze may be any desired type, for example, a piezoelectric fuze or a mechanical fuze.
In some applications, particularly when combatting flying targets, the detonation upon impact must be reliably actuated when the fuze impacts on very thin metal sheets, possibly under a very flat impact angle. For that reason, in such cases, the sensitivity of the fuze, i.e., the force which will produce a corresponding detonation signal, must be set to be so high that impinging rain drops may inadvertently actuate a detonation before the actual target has been reached. The same applies, of course, also for snow and hail.
Various rain drop safety devices for impact fuzes are already known. However, they all prevent the actuation of a detonation signal by the impact sensor when it impinges or rain drops by mechanical arrangements.